Technical Field
The following description is related to an aspect of an image forming apparatus capable of forming images in an electro-photographic style.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, having a process cartridge that contains toner therein and includes a photosensitive drum and a developer roller, for forming images in an electro-photographic style is known.
For example, an image forming apparatus formed to have a loadable space, in which a process cartridge is removably installed, is known.
The image forming apparatus may be equipped with a holder to hold the process cartridge and a movable cover to cover or uncover an opening formed in the image forming apparatus. The holder may be movable in conjunction with the cover so that, when the cover is opened, the process cartridge held by the holder may be moved out of the loadable space to the opening of the image forming apparatus.
The process cartridge moved to the opening may be detached from the holder so that the process cartridge may be replaced with another process cartridge.